The Last Will
by mychakk
Summary: What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search of the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.
1. The Last Will: Prologue

**Title: The Last Will  
****Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance  
**Warnings: **none  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **1/?  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: 507**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search of the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.

**A/N**_ I've always come up with alternate timelines for my favorite shows, wondering how everything would have happened if one thing was to change… but I've never actually sat and written it all down. This is probably going to be the biggest writing project for me so far. I started working on it around the summer of 2011, but then I focused on other fandoms and the story sat on my hard-drive ever since. I decided to post the two already finished parts of the planned five, and hopefully your reviews will inspire my lazy and uncooperative muse to start working so I'll be able to finish the other three as well. _

**Dedication: **_This story is dedicated to all Goku/Chichi shippers out there. Thank you all for the support and feedback on my G/CC one-shots (still surprised at the feedback those are getting…), hopefully you'll enjoy this project of mine, as well._

_I'll end to long AN and present you the short prologue. _

_Enjoy! _

**xxx**

**Prologue **

**Grandpa Gohan's Last Will **

**xxx**

The forest – that usually looked peaceful and beautiful – was in a _poor_ state. Trees were lying in broken heaps and grass was charred and stomped upon. The post-war sight, stretching over the usually calm area, has scared away all of the animals. Not a sound was being heard just the eerily silence.

In the middle of it all, one could see some splattered ruins of a traditional small hut. It was all that was left of the humble home where a lone old man have been living with his grandson for the last five years. The rising Sun bathed the unusual battlefield in bright rays as the world – slowly but swiftly – woke up from the moonlit night.

One small boy opened his eyes, getting up from his peaceful slumber, completely unaware of the change his life was going to take this very day. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleepiness away, then yawned stretching his limbs. A chill ran down his body and he looked at himself.

"Whoa! Why am I naked?" He asked puzzled. "Grandpa-" he stopped looking around himself at the ugly sight before him. "What has happened here?!" He asked confused. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" He got up quickly, calling out, but only silence answered him.

He started to run around, noticing the big footsteps around the fallen trees and the ruins that once were his home. _The monster! The monster of the full Moon must have come!_ He thought frantically and called his Grandpa once more.

He stopped abruptly, blood disappearing from his face.

"GRANDPA!" He yelled horrified, running to the mutilated body of the only person that has ever shown him any interest and caring. The old man was grayish and cold, his neck and limbs bended at odd angles.

The small boy was only six but he has seen enough dead animals to recognize the signs. He sobbed once as tears prickled his eyes. "Grandpa…" he whispered brokenly. He fell down on his knees his trembling hand going slowly to the pale lifeless face. But just before it touched it, the hand fisted. How could he have slept thorough the monster's appearance? His Grandpa must have tried to stop it from harming him! And he was unable to help his Grandpa! And now, because of this, his Grandpa was gone!

…_Goku! Remember, if something would ever happen to me, you can't stay here. It's not good for such a small boy to live in the forest on his own. You should go north to the Fire Mountain where my old friend lives. He's name is Gyu Mao – The Ox King. He'll take care of you…_

Goku stood up, his face down while his hands were clenched tightly. He remembered what Grandpa Gohan told him after the Monster's first appearance years ago. This was his Grandpa's will and Goku will abide by it. He will bury his Grandpa, take all of their possessions and begin the journey north to his new home.

**xxx**

**End of Prologue**

**TBC**

**xxx**

**AN 2: **I'm_ aware that some may not be happy with the person I've chosen to tag along for the DB(Z) journey (aka Chichi) but I'm writing this mostly for myself and I want to explore the idea of the DB(Z) AU with her being more involved. If it's interesting enough to get reviews the better for me :)_

_Also, note that I plan to stay as true to the original story as possible (although we'll be drifting away from canon more and more as the story progress simply because, I'll have to stay true to the character development of _this_ story). Anyway there won't be any romance for a LONG while. But there will be a lot of close friendship for Goku and Chichi. _

_With this in mind, review and check out the first chapter. :) The updates (normally only one chapter) should be once a week, probably on Sundays._

_Cheers!_


	2. Pilaf Saga: Ch 1

**Title: The Last Will: Pilaf Saga  
****Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance  
**Warnings: **none  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **1/?  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: 2205**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search of the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.

**Dedication: **_This story is dedicated to all Goku/Chichi shippers out there. Thank you all for the support and feedback on my G/CC one-shots (still surprised at the feedback those are getting…), hopefully you'll enjoy this project of mine, as well._

**A/N**_ Here is the first Chapter in which Goku meets new friends. _

_Enjoy! _

**xxx**

**Chapter One**

**A Turtle Way of Taking a Walk **

**xxx**

It has been two weeks since Goku has left Mt Paozu to fulfill his Grandpa's last wish. After the shock had worn off he buried his dead Grandfather near his favorite tree then gathered the remaining clothes, as well as the Power Pole and Si Xin Qui – the Four Star Ball, his two most precious possessions that were left by his late Grandfather. He left in the north direction catching his food whenever he was hungry and sleeping on trees or in the cave if he was lucky enough. He liked the wilderness but now it brought him the painful memory of his Grandpa, for the two of them used to spend their nights outside quite often.

A loud grumbling noise interrupted Goku's musings and he grabbed his tummy.

"You want something to fill ya, dontcha?" he asked smiling. "We'll find ya some good stuff!"

He focused on the noises around him and grinned, happily. Yes! He could hear the river nearby, he could eat a fish! He ran swiftly in that direction, jumping and swinging around the trees, until he arrived at his goal.

The water was crystal clear and Goku could see some big fishes swimming there unsuspectingly. He grinned to himself and put down his small package near the tree then stripped his clothes away. _Now, how did Grandpa catch those fishes? _He jumped to the water waiting for it to stop shimmering.

When finally the waves calmed enough for the boy to see through, Goku gasped confused. All the fishes were gone! He scratched his head puzzled. Oh, right! He shouldn't have jumped in! He scared them away! Grandpa had always scolded him for doing so. Oh, well; he will have to wait a bit till they return.

It didn't take long for the fishes to be back and Goku grinned seeing a rather large one near his leg. He dived ready to catch it, feeling triumphant as he held it in his chubby hands. But the fish had other ideas and it wiggled and wiggled while its slimy scales slipped from the small boy's hands. Goku frowned. Getting his dinner won't be as easy as he thought at first.

He tried different ways to catch all various sized fishes, either jumping in the water, or hugging his prey afterwards, or catching it by its tail. Finally he caught a rather small one. _Oh well, it will have to do_. He thought, jumping up from the water. He was starting to feel cold from standing too long in the running spring water. As he ate his modest lunch and vowed to perfect his fishing abilities from now on.

Finally Goku gathered his possessions and started walking once more. The forest cleared and a beautiful meadow stretched before him. He watched everything around him, humming some old song his Grandpa tried to sing to him once. But the old man was a bad singer so now Goku more like improvised then recalled the original melody.

"Upmf." Goku said as he stumbled on the road. "What the-?" he looked up and blinked.

"Hello!"

"Ah!" Goku scrambled away. "A rock is talking to me!" he yelped, startled.

"I'm not a rock. I'm a turtle." The rock, now known as the Turtle, said slowly. "Do you know where the sea is?"

"Sea?" Goku repeated puzzled. "What's that?"

"What?" The Turtle blinked at him. "The sea, well, it's a big water." The Turtle explained. "Do you know where it is?"

"No. I've seen a river that way." He told him. "Is that it?"

The Turtle sighed, resignedly. "No. But the river should end up by the sea." The Turtle said. "Which way it was flowing?"

"The way you are coming from." Goku replied, getting up from his sitting position. "Why are you looking for this sea?" He asked curious.

"I live there." The Turtle replied then sighed. "If it goes the way I came from, it means I've been going in the wrong direction for the past three weeks…" His shoulders slumped. "I got lost again; Master Roshi will have his day, hearing this." He sighed once more. "Oh, well; I'd better turn around and start walking back, if I want to be home by the end of the month."

Goku cocked his head to the right, watching the strange creature walk away. "Wow, you move slowly." He stated bluntly but innocently.

"I am a turtle, after all." The Turtle replied not stopping in his walk.

"I know!" Goku said suddenly in a bright and excited voice. "I'll help you get there!"

"What?" This time the Turtle stopped to turn his head and stare at him. "How will you do that?"

"Simply. I'll carry you there." Goku said and smiled his trademark, happy smile.

"Whaa-" before the Turtle could question him, Goku had it on his back and began running in the direction the Turtle was coming from.

"Wow. You move fast." The Turtle said over Goku's shoulder, sounding impressed.

"Thanks." Goku huffed. "My Grandpa used to tell me I was too fast for him so I shouldn't run away."

"Oh." The Turtle felt a sudden dampening of the mood. "Did- did something happen to your Grandfather?" he asked timidly.

"He died two weeks ago." Goku replied, a slight frown forming on his face.

"I'm sorry." The Turtle said, remorseful.

"Why? It wasn't your fault." Goku said, puzzled. "He was killed by a Monster of the Full Moon." Goku's voice darkened. "I'll take revenge for my Grandpa when I see him."

"Oh." The Turtle wasn't sure what to say at this, not knowing what the boy was exactly talking about. "Do you live here?" he asked changing the topic.

Goku shook his head. "No. I am on my way to the Fire Mountain. My Grandpa wanted me to go there if something happened to him." He explained.

"Oh."

"Sh." Goku hushed his companion, stopping. "I don't think I hear the river anymore." he said and put down the Turtle. "I'm going to see if it still goes in this direction." He took his Power Pole, put it firmly on the ground then stated in a confident voice. "Power Pole – Exchange!"

He shot up with the exchanging Pole, leaving a startled and gaping Turtle on the ground. Finally the Power Pole stopped its extension and Goku looked around, gasping. "I see it! I see this sea! Whoa! What a big water!" He yelled. They needed to turn a bit to the left, but it wasn't that far away as he thought it would be. He shortened his Power Pole and smiled at the still gaping Turtle.

"We need to go there." Goku said happily, pointing to the left, then put the animal back on his shoulders. "It's not that far." He finished and started running more vigorously.

It didn't take them long to get to the sea. Goku's eyes were big as saucers as he stared at the huge amount of water before him. The Turtle's eyes were full of tears. He didn't think he would see it for a month and here he was in front of it in less than a day! He was so happy!

"Could you wait up here for a bit?" The Turtle said happily hoping into the sea. "I'll bring you back a lovely reward."

"A reward?" Goku asked, cocking his head to the right, but the Turtle was already out of his speaking range.

Goku looked at this sea. _It sure looks like a _wide_ river_. He thought walking to the water.

"Eww! This water is salty!" he yelled, spitting the water he has just drunk. "Who put all this salt in there?" He straightened looking at the large water. Was it called _sea_ because of that? It was wider than any river he has ever seen and it got salty water. _It must be._ He concluded with a nod.

Goku walked out of the water and looked around for something to eat. Those strange long trees there had big fruits that looked tasty. He tried to climb up but it was a hard task to do. Frustrated, He punched the tree and one of the big brown fruits fall on top of his head.

"Ow!" Goku yelled, grabbing his head. "That _hurt_!"

He looked down at the offending fruit. It was cracked and something was leaking from it. He picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled sweetly and so he leaped the liquid with his tongue tentatively.

"Yummy!" He said happily and sucked out all the drink.

He looked at the fruit once more shaking it. He was curious what was inside. He cracked it more, eventually splitting it in half. It was all white inside and smelled like the juice he had just drunk. He bit the white stuff and smiled, finishing this strange fruit quickly. Before he could get another one, he heard the Turtle approaching him once more.

Goku turned toward the sea and blinked. The Turtle was coming back, that's for sure. But there was someone _riding_ on it!

It was an old man, older even than his Grandpa had been, with something dark on his nose that hidden his eyes. He was holding a long walking stick and had a turtle shell on his back.

"Aloha!" The Old Man said, rising his hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The Turtle added, sounding happy.

"So you helped my friend here?" The Old Man asked, looking down at Goku.

"Who are you?" Goku asked, watching the Man before him carefully.

"Me?" The Man puffed his chest. "I am the Kame Sin'nin! The Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi!" He stated proudly, then he turned to the Turtle. "He _really_ did help you? He looks _small_."

"He did, Master." The Turtle nodded. "He took me here all by himself."

"Well, we owe you one." Master Roshi turned to Goku. "And I'm paying up… with a _mighty_ reward."

"Not again…" Goku muttered. He wasn't so sure he wanted to meet _another_ old man…

The Old Man named Roshi turned to the sea, deep in thought. He stretched the hand, that was holding the wooden stick, and opened his mouth ready to yell, than stopped, muttering. "Damn, that tainted seed of the Phoenix! What to give? What to give? Oh! I know!" he paused, straightening up once more and bellowed in a firm voice "Come to me …Kinto'un!"

A swishing sound, which got louder with each passing second, came at them from the sky where a yellow cloud appeared, heading their way.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed, not noticing the relieved sigh coming from Master Roshi. "It's a _cloud_!" He said surprised.

"It's not an _usual_ cloud!" Master Roshi said. "It's Kinto'un. The Flying Nimbus." He explained, without explaining anything to Goku.

"The Flying Nimbus?" Goku asked puzzled, looking back at Master Roshi.

"Aye." Master Roshi said, leaning on his wooden stick, as Goku turned toward the cloud once more. "And I give it to you." The Old Man stated.

"How do you eat it?" Goku asked, turning to Master Roshi once more.

"You don't eat a magical cloud!" the Old Hermit yelled, then added in a calmer note. "You _ride_ it. And it will take you wherever you'll desire."

"Really? Then it can take me to the Fire Mountain!" Goku replied happily, turning toward the cloud.

"That's the ticket, boy." Master Roshi nodded, then raised his crooked finger. "But! …unless you are of pure heart, it'll never even let you on! This cloud got standards!" He finished, then bent his knees. "Here, let me show you."

Goku watched in anticipation as the Old Man jumped in the air clearly aiming to land on the yellow cloud in front of them. He descended onto it perfectly …only to fall down through it with a loud clank.

"Master Roshi!" the Turtle said embarrassed. "Really! I say! What have you been up to?"

"No, no." Roshi said, getting up and stroking his sore hip. "It clearly is defective. It needs some magical tuning or something."

Swish! Something ran past them and both the Turtle and its Master looked up.

"Let _me _try!" Goku yelled excited, jumping up.

"Huh?" Roshi asked as the boy landed perfectly _on_ the cloud.

"Whoo!" Goku yelled exuberantly. "I'm on a _cloud_!"

"It seems …fixed, sir." The Turtle said, flatly.

"Maybe it needed a power surge." Roshi mumbled.

The Turtle just send him a knowing glance.

"Nimbus! Go!" Goku yelled happily getting ready for a ride.

The cloud seemed to hum happily before it took into the sky with the little boy laughing joyously. The unusual pair made whirls and zigzags in the air, flying at a mind-blowing speed. Finally they stopped in front of the Old Master and his Turtle.

"This is the greatest!" Goku yelled happily. "Thanks a lot!"

"Hm, you make it look as if it was _meant_ for you, boy…" Roshi mussed, as the boy left on the cloud, leaving the Old Man and his Turtle behind.

Goku laughed aloud as the wind blew his hair away. "What a great reward!" he shouted. "Now it won't take me long to get to Grandpa Gohan's old friend! Nimbus! Let's go to the north, to the Fire Mountain!"

**Xxx**

**End of Chapter One**

**TBC**

**Xxx**

_See all next week with a chapter called _First Meetings – First Impressions_ in which Goku arrives at Ox's King land._

_Don't forget to review, it certainly fuel my muse to write more!_


	3. Pilaf Saga: Ch 2

**Title: The Last Will: Pilaf Saga  
****Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance  
**Warnings: **none  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **2/?  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: 2478**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search of the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.

**Dedication: **_This story is dedicated to all Goku/Chichi shippers out there. Thank you all for the support and feedback on my G/CC one-shots (still surprised at the feedback those are getting…), hopefully you'll enjoy this project of mine, as well._

**A/N**_ Huge thank you to all that has reviewed. Here is the next Chapter. _

_Enjoy! _

**Xxx**

**Chapter Two**

**First Meetings – First Impressions**

**xxx**

After receiving the Flying Nimbus from the Old Man and the Turtle, Goku stopped by ariver to get his supper. Taught from his previous experience, he didn't go straight into the water but used his tail as a bait. While his tail was the most tender part of his body, it still served well in catching three medium sized fishes that filled him quite nicely. After all he was willing to bear the pain in order to eat, he shrugged to himself as he munched on the grilled fishes.

Goku has spent the night on the Nimbus, sleeping on a nice and cozy bed for the first time since the death of his Grandfather. The sleep has not come easily, but Goku was tired from the events of the day and finally his mind wandered to the dreamland.

The next day was spent wholly on the Nimbus with an intrigued Goku. He watched over the different lands they have been passing by. Some were forests, others meadows with animals he has never seen before. He could see some houses on his way, ones that were so much bigger than the hut he had shared with his Grandpa. He even passed a large area of tall rectangular looking buildings, with a smelly air. It must have been a city, as it matched Grandpa's description. He was glad he and his Grandpa had lived in the forest and he hoped Grandfather's friend lived near one as well. He did not think he would like it much in the city.

Eventually he reached a big area that hardly ever had any greenery or water, but mostly was made of sand and rocks. _This must be a desert._ Goku thought flying over it and looking around curiously. He remembered all the different names for lands his Grandpa had taught him so far. He flew over it for a long time until he saw some mountains in the horizon, with one that was towering over the rest.

"This must be it!" he yelled happily. "Flying Nimbus! Let's go!"

The small cloud chirped happily, speeding toward the mountain with Goku laughing heartily.

As they got nearer, the deadly deserted area gave into a more pleasant one. More trees appeared and grass started to cover the earth almost everywhere. Goku looked around trying to memorize the landscapes as much as possible. If he has arrived correctly, this would be his new home from now on.

There was a big forested area and a lake with a river nearby. He could see some small houses put together from time to time and beautiful meadows with animals. He didn't see any city nearby and he was glad.

_Wrrr…_

A roar interrupted Goku's examination and he caught his tummy in his hands. "You think it's time to eat?" Goku asked only to hear another roar. "Yeah, I think so, too."

He looked around thinking where he should land, his eyes focusing on the lake. He urged his Nimbus to go there and jumped on the bank of the lake, looking around inqusitively. There weren't any houses in sight, just the forest surrounding the calm pool of water. It was quiet and peaceful here and immediately Goku started to like this place.

"Aaaahhh!" Goku jumped as a startled, high pitched scream resounded from behind him. He turned around, only to duck quickly in order to avoid a sharp flying object. There was a pause, then a quiet whimpering started. Goku thought it was safe enough to look up.

Before him stood- he wasn't exactly sure who it was before him. He has never seen a creature like this before. It was his height, had long dark hair, two legs similar to his and two arms that were covering its face. And it made these pitiful noises. He blinked. It looked human enough. But not like any human he has ever seen before. It looked more …softly and bumpier. He had only met Grandpa and the Old Turtle Man and they looked alike. But this…

"Hello." He said tentatively and jumped away involuntarily as it wailed. _Loudly_.

"Don't come near me!" it yelled revealing its face for the first time. Goku was surprised by the sight of the biggest, darkest eyes he has ever seen. And they were shimmering with unshed tears. "O-or I'll k-kill-" suddenly it stopped its ranting as it got a better look at him. "You are just a boy." It squeaked surprised.

"I know I am." Goku said simply. "And you are?"

"What? I'm a girl!" The girl replied indigantly, her eyes filling with a strange fire.

"Oh! A girl! Grandpa told me to be nice if I ever met one." The girl before him blinked. "I've never seen one before." He continued walking to her.

"W-what are you doing?" she squeaked taking a step back. He stopped and looked into her eyes innocently.

"I want to see you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" she yelled but he ignored her and walked around her a few times.

"You look just like me!" he sounded amazed. "But you don't have a tail!" the girl blinked then screamed pointing at him.

"B-but _you_ have _one_!" Her eyes were wide as she stared at the appendage.

"I know I do." Goku replied still watching her carefully. "I wonder why you don't."

"I've never had a tail!" The girl said indigantly.

"And I've always had one." Goku replied.

They paused looking at each other seizing the other one up carefully.

"Boys/Girls are strange." They said simultaneously.

"Hey!" the girl yelled, her cheeks rosy, but Goku just laughed.

"I'm Goku." He said smiling at her broadly, putting his arms around his head. It was nice meeting a girl he decided.

"Oh. I'm Chichi." The girl said bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Chichi." Goku said happily. There was a pause as they watched each other.

"Um, so what are you doing here, Goku?" Chichi asked suddenly, looking away, but before he could answer her, a loud roar interrupted, making her jump from him in fright.

"Wh-what was that?" she asked looking at him with big, wide eyes.

"My tummy." Goku said holding it, a pitiful look on his face. "I was hungry and thought about catching a fish in this lake." He looked to the left at the shimmering water.

"Oh." Chichi said. He looked so distressed. "We can go to my house. I'm sure my Daddy will give you something to eat."

"You think so?" Goku looked at her, brightening.

"I'm sure." She smiled.

"Oh, then let's go!" he shouted. "Nimbus!"

"Aaahhh!" Chichi screamed once more as a small cloud stopped in front of the strange boy and he jumped on it. Goku looked back at her, puzzled.

"What's the matter?" he asked titling his head to the right.

"Y-you are standing on a _cloud_!"

"I know. I got it from an Old Man after helping his Turtle getting to the sea. Did you know the sea water is salty? Who would put all that salt in there?"

"What? I know it's salty, and I don't think anyone put the salt in the sea." She said, watching the fluffy ball of cotton candy in front of her, warily.

"Oh. Curious." Goku shrugged, and added impatiently. "Anyway, let's go, I'm starving."

She looked at him unsure, then noticed his happy face. If he could stand on this cloud, so could she! She walked purposefully to the cloud and wondered how she could get on it. It was too high for her to jump on it like Goku did. She would have to learn how to jump high just like he has done so, she vowed. Then she sighed and tried to climb it, but she wasn't as successful as she would have liked to be. She put her leg on the surface of the cloud trying to rise herself up on it but she was too weak. She hated to feel weak! Then she saw something dangling in front of her. Before she could think what it was exactly, she grabbed it and pulled herself up on the cloud.

Goku waited patiently for Chichi to climb on Nimbus. She surely took her time! She should hurry up, he was hung- suddenly a piercing pain shocked his whole body and a weakness like no other overcame him. He swayed on the cloud for a moment then lost the ability to stand, falling down like a stiff wood.

"Huh?" Chichi blinked looking down at him surprised. "What are you doing down there, Goku?" she asked him perplexed. He got up and grabbed his head, his eyes filled with painful tears.

"Don't grab my tail, will ya?" He whimpered. "It makes me lose my strength. …Ow."

"Well, what are ya doing with a tail, anyway?" she asked him, sitting happily on the cloud.

"Can't help what I've got, Now can I?" he replied, jumping on the cloud as well. "Just don't do it in the future." He said and she huffed. "So where are we going?"

"What? Oh! To the right, there should be the village we live in." Chichi said pointing.

"Right." Goku nodded and the cloud rushed in the correct direction.

"Waaa!" Chichi yelled, grabbing his waist.

"Hold on tight!" Goku shouted at her, and smiled seeing her face. It was way more happy then frightened.

"This is great!" she yelled, feeling the wind blow her hair away.

"It is, isn't it?" Goku replied, smiling. "Are you up for a ride?" he asked.

"What? I don-Aaahhh!" her speech was interrupted as the cloud started making whirls and turns in the air. Their exuberant laugh mixed with the blowing wind.

"Goku!"

"What?" he asked, startled by her frantic shout.

"That's my village!" Chichi yelled pointing with her hand at the rapidly disappearing houses. "We've just missed it!"

"Don't worry!" Goku said. "Nimbus! Take us there!" And the Yellow Cloud complied happily.

They stopped in the middle of the village, startling a few people, who were gawking at them shocked expressions.

"Daddy!" Chichi yelled jumping off the cloud and running to a _very_ tall and big man. He wore a warrior suit with a horned helmet and binoculars. A cape blew behind him as he scooped the small girl in his arms.

"Chichi!" he bellowed in a loud voice. "Where have ye been?! I've been frantic with worry over ye!"

"I was by the lake, Daddy. I wanted to pick some flowers." Chichi explained.

"Shoulda have known ye'd go there." The big man said in an amused voice. "Now, who've ye got there?" he asked looking up, smiling, then he gawked. "T-the Kinto'un! Where did ye get that, boy? Tell me!" he yelled getting closer to Goku.

"I got it as a reward. From a Turtle Guy." Goku said, still standing on the cloud. "Wow, you really look like a strong one." He finished.

"The 'Turtle guy'? That's must be me invincible old Master!" The Big Man bellowed, excited. "Do ye know where he lives, boy? Tell me where he is!" he said looking at Goku closely.

"I don't know exactly where he lives." Goku said, stroking his cheek with his finger. "I just helped his Turtle with getting to the sea. So he lives somewhere there."

"Oh. But, still! It narrows it down!" The Big Man started to do a strange dance. "Yoo-hoo! I'll be able to get into me castle!"

Goku turned to Chichi puzzled. "What is he talking about?"

"The castle, our real home, is up on that mountain engulfed in the fire." She explained pointing the tallest mountain. Goku could see a silhouette of a castle on top of it.

"Oh. And that's why it's so hot here?" He asked.

"Yeah. When I was little, Dad took me for a picnic near the lake we've just met. By the time we returned the whole mountain was set on fire. Nothing seems to stop it. And ever since then we can't get into the castle." She explained.

"Then why your Dad thinks you'll be able to get in, now?" Goku asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure." She frowned. "I heard once that there is this magical fan. The Bansho Fan that can distinguish any fire on Earth."

"It sure does, Honey." The Big Man bellowed joining the talk. "And me invincible Master shoulda have it." He paused, looking at Goku once more. "But hey! Th-That Staff ye got. Is that Nyoi-bō? The Power Pole?"

"Wow. You're good. My Grandpa gave me this." Goku said, his face darkening for a tiny bit moment at the mention of his Grandfather.

"Y-yer…? Is his name Son Gohan?" The Big Man bellowed.

"Yep." Goku said, smiling.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo! Doesn't that beat all! Son Gohan's grandson!" The Big Man yelled, laughing merrily.

"You knew my Grandpa?" Goku asked, surprised.

"…knew him? Master Roshi's second best student was me." He said proudly, pointing at himself. "But his first was yer Grandpa. Now that brings memories!" he added happily.

"For real?!" Goku said, getting excited himself. "Wow. Then you must be Gyu-Mao!"

"Aye. Gyu-Mao, The Ox-King. At yer services." The Big Man bowed slightly in front of Goku, a wide smile on his face.

Goku's smile widened. "Wow! So I'm here!" he said happily.

"But why are ye here? And what's yer name, boy?" The Ox-King asked, a bit calmer now.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Goku, Son Goku." The boy introduced himself, politely. "My Grandfather wanted me to come here if something has happened to him." He explained.

The Ox-King blinked. "If something has happened? What are ye talking about?"

"My Grandpa died over two weeks ago." Goku said, his whole demeanor sobering a bit. "That's why I started this journey to come here and fulfill his last will."

"He died?" the Ox-King asked surprised "How did he die?"

Goku paused, his hands fisting, Chichi noticed how tense he became. "Dad, Goku was hungry." She interrupted quickly, not sure why she was doing it in the first place. "Maybe we should give him something to eat?" She said. At the mention of food, Goku's stomach growled loudly, startling even the Ox King himself.

"My, my, boy! Ye must be pretty hungry! Come, there is plenty of food at me house." He said turning to the right and heading to the biggest traditional house in the village. "Let's eat something. Then we'll go to sleep and talk tomorrow. If Gohan wanted ye to live with us, then ye will. I'll have a room prepared for ye. Maybe the unoccupied one next to Chichi's? She, sure, shoulda have a company her age!"

Goku followed the rambling Ox-King inside, Chichi walking silently alongside him. He looked at her and she smiled encouragingly. He returned her smile, suddenly feeling a lot better about his new home.

**Xxx**

**End of Chapter Two**

**TBC**

**Xxx**

_I'll try to update next week, but if I won't manage, then see ya in two with a chapter called _A Moon for a Monkey _in which some startling truth about our hero are revealed._

_Don't forget to review, it certainly fuel my muse to write more!_


End file.
